This invention relates to novel polycyclic aromatic antifungal compounds belonging to the albofungin family of compounds. The antifungal compounds of this invention are isolated from an antifungal complex produced by fermentation under controlled conditions using a biologically pure culture of the microorganism Actinoplanes sp. SCC 1906, ATCC 53878.
Albofungin is an antifungal antibiotic produced by Streptomyces albus var fungistaticus see the Merck Index, 10th Edition, 1983 at pp. 32-33.
The antibacterial, antiparasitic albofungins designated LL-D42067.alpha. and LL-D42067.beta. are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,533 and Eurpoean Patent Application 156-193.
The novel, antifungal compounds of the present invention exhibit selectively superior antifungal activity compared to LL-D42067.alpha..